


Connecting

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not wearing that ridiculous headset anymore!" Rin exclaims, probably a touch too loudly for the time of night, pointing rather dumbly at the screen in his surprise. "Did you break it? Can you even hear me?!"</p><p>"Along with everyone in your dorm," Haru assures him quickly. He'd probably been aiming for a perfectly deadpan tone of voice, but it ends up sounding undeniably fond even through Rin's cheap little speakers. Nothing has changed there, obviously. "I got a new laptop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Novembersmith! =)

 

  


 

It's been nearly two weeks since the last time Rin has seen Haru's face (and a good chunk of the white sliding doors of Haru's storage closet) appear on the screen of his laptop like this. Far too long, really. That's probably why he's finding it so difficult not to stare now. Haru just looks so _good_. He's smiling indulgently into the camera while he endures Rin's eager gaze, and somehow manages to keep still all the way up until the moment he can't possibly resist the urge to run a self-conscious hand through his hair any—

"You're not wearing that ridiculous headset anymore!" Rin exclaims, probably a touch too loudly for the time of night, pointing rather dumbly at the screen in his surprise. "Did you break it? _Can you even hear me?!_ "

"Along with everyone in your dorm," Haru assures him quickly. He'd probably been aiming for a perfectly deadpan tone of voice, but it ends up sounding undeniably fond even through Rin's cheap little speakers. Nothing has changed there, obviously. "I got a new laptop."

Rin raises an impressed eyebrow. Now that his attention has been called to it, the slightly pixelated image of Haru _does_ look noticeably clearer tonight. The angle's a little different, too. "With a built in camera this time?"

Haru nods, looking endearingly pleased with himself. "Makoto bought it from a classmate. It was supposed to be a surprise for Ren and Ran, but it turned out my old one's a lot better for playing games."

"I thought you liked gaming, too?" Rin asks absent-mindedly while his eyes greedily take in every last detail of Haru's content expression. It really has been way too long since he'd last been able to ogle his boyfriend 'in person' this way. They'd still managed to exchange e-mails and text messages during their involuntary video chat drought, of course, but those made a pretty poor substitute for _this_. Absolutely nothing will ever beat being able to see Haru's smiling face in real time—although the handful of raunchy selfies Rin received over the course of his stay in Australia did come rather close.

"I do," Haru retorts without missing a beat. "I like no longer being stuck at the table with you better, though."

"Small price to pay for getting to literally carry me to bed from now on, huh?" Rin drawls teasingly, leaning a little closer in order to get a better look at the telling way Haru's gorgeous eyes widen almost instantly in response.

"That's _—_ "

"Go on, then," He interrupts, expectantly sitting back in his desk chair and flashing Haru a toothy grin. "Give me a tour."

 

* * *

 

Rin has seen pretty much all there is to see of Haru's apartment before, actually _—_ either as a result of Nagisa's recent obsession with Snapchat, or Makoto's painstaking efforts to make him feel like he's right there in Tokyo with them (in stark contrast with the close-ups of increasingly random things Haru sends him now and then, like a discount sticker on the mackerel fillet he'd bought for dinner or the pair of rubber fins he'd tried on at a sports store) _._

He's only been there once, though, and the memories are rather bitter sweet: back then Haru had only just moved in, the place had still been full of cardboard boxes, and Rin's luggage had taken up an embarrassingly large portion of the main living space. They'd shared a futon, spread out across two of Haru's 4 and a half tatami mats, and had only ventured outside of it for food and a cramped bath. He'd been a little too preoccupied with the need to make the most out of their brief time together, not to mention the crippling sense of urgency threatening to creep up on him, to spare much thought to his surroundings at the time. Even swimming had almost been an afterthought, although they _had_ managed to make an obligatory trip to the nearby public swimming pool at some point.

Exploring every inch of Haru's body had been far more interesting than exploring his tiny-ass apartment, anyway.

They'd kissed _—_ for what would be the last time in a long, long, _long_ time _—_ in the middle of the genkan, unhurriedly wrapping each other up in sweaters and scarves, and made their way to the airport in subdued silence. Even Makoto, who'd been waiting for them near the check-in desks, hadn't been able to coax more than a couple of words out of Haru. Rin had left for Australia with a watery smile fixed on his face and a promise to text as soon as he'd landed on his lips. He hadn't _cried_ , but it had been a close thing.

That had been almost a year ago now. While Rin had been undeniably nervous about starting a long distance _thing_ with Haru... Well, they'd somehow made it this far _—_ and it wouldn't be much longer until they'd meet at the Japan Open to compete for a spot on the national team together.

"Rin?" Haruka's disgruntled voice abruptly pulls Rin out of his reverie. "You're not paying attention."

Rin winces, guiltily scratching at the back of his neck. "Sorry!"

"What were you thinking about?" Haru asks, carefully placing the laptop down on what Rin assumes must be the washing machine (because he has to lean down a little in order to peer at the screen).

"Stupid things, y'know?" Rin answers reluctantly, feeling a little embarrassed about being caught red-handed. When Haru doesn't appear to catch on immediately, he adds a muttered: "Kissing you."

Haru's mouth makes a perfect little 'O' shape in surprise. "I thought you said you had a bad day."

"It wasn't that bad," Rin grudgingly explains. "Our pool was closed for a lifeguard training session this morning, so I went to the Aquatics Centre _—_ "

" _—Oh._ "

"What? No!" Rin protests, rolling his eyes and nearly choking on an involuntary chuckle. "I didn't embarrass myself that badly, you jerk. After a couple of laps it just kinda hit me that you'd been there with me last year."

Haru makes an agreeable sound in the back of his throat while he mulls Rin's words over, noticeably relieved the problem isn't anything swimming (or better yet: _water..._ ) related. He stays silent for an awkwardly long moment. Rin is still scrambling for something else to say—and pretending to be very interested in a hangnail on his thumb _—_ when Haru finally speaks up again: "Did you think about kissing me then, too?"

"N-no?" Rin manages to sputter out in spite of his rising embarrassment; part of him is relieved Haru is letting the blatant implications of homesickness slide for now, though. He doesn't want to talk about those kind of things right now. "You can stop _looking_ at me like that any time now, Haru!"

"You're lying," Haru points out, looking irritatingly unaffected by the turn their conversation just took. "It's really obvious."

" _I'm not!_ " Rin insists rather pointlessly; it's pretty clear he has lost this round already.

Haru simply ignores his protest. "I thought about kissing you too."

"You did?" Rin blinks, momentarily taken off guard. He hadn't been expecting that. "At the pool...?!"

"Of course not," Haru immediately scoffs. "Coach Yamaguchi would have my head if I lost focus for even a second."

"Then when?" Rin wants to know, unconsciously leaning a little closer to the screen as he raises a curious eyebrow.

Haru's gaze settles somewhere near the bottom corner of his new laptop before he speaks. "On the way home."

"After you texted me about the surprise, yeah?" Rin confirms, smiling sympathetically—despite the fact that Haru isn't even watching him. "Tell me more!"

"No," Haru stubbornly decides. He's _still_ avoiding eye contact with Rin. "You go first."

Rin's got nothing to lose, really. There's no way this conversation can possibly get any more embarrassing for him. Right? "Fine..." He starts haltingly. "As long as you know I wasn't thinking of anything like _that_ back when you were there! Got it?"

Haru nods absently, then picks up the laptop and carries it back out into the main room while Rin gathers the necessary courage to continue.

"I, uh... remembered how good you looked in my spare gear," He eventually confides, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. The skin is a little sweaty there, even though he's wearing a sleeveless shirt tonight. "I thought about wanting to see you in it more often. That kind of stuff."

"Don't stop there, Rin," Haru orders unabashedly as he finally meets Rin's eyes again. He seats himself cross-legged on the futon in the corner of the room and places the laptop down on one of his knees. It's a little unsteady, but it'll do as long as he doesn't move around too much. "You left out the kissing."

Rin openly glares at the close up of Haru's face on his screen. "It's embarrassing..."

Haru doesn't reply. Instead he opts to simply wait Rin out. It works. Of course it does.

"I didn't think about anything more until I got to the lockers!" Rin admits hedgingly. "It'd just be _so easy_ to pull you into a stall and kiss you there."

"Is that all?" Haru asks after a moment of deliberation—he's frowning just a little, almost as if he isn't quite sure he should really be taking their conversation any further in the direction it appears to be heading faster than the latest Shinkansen model (or maybe he's merely trying to remember what the changeroom and lockers had looked like).

Rin shrugs, unexpectedly finding a source of confidence in Haru's hesitation. "You know it isn't."

The way Haru's pupils dilate immediately is flattering to say the least. Rin can pinpoint the exact moment the mood shifts from playful, yet slightly charged, banter to unmistakable foreplay. Haru stays quiet, which suits Rin just fine—if only because it makes it a lot easier to say: "I've never seen any attendants there, y'know? Nobody'd even know."

"Know what?" Haru prompts. There's a dull thud, followed by a surprisingly loud crackling sound while he shifts around on the padded mattress to get a little more comfortable.

Rin waits for his speakers to stop acting up before continuing, albeit very nervously. "That I'd be... touching you... through your swimsuit while— _fuck_ , no, this is way too embarrassing!"

Haru takes pity on him. "Your turn's up anyway."

"Think you can do better'n that?" Rin latches on to the lifeline he's been thrown immediately, not even bothering to try and hide the relief in his voice. "I'd like to see you try and beat me at something, Nanase!"

It takes a while for Haru to reply, and when he finally speaks his voice is so low that Rin has to turn the volume up in a hurry to catch all of the words. "I thought about your mouth and how it'd be hard not to stare at it in front of everyone when I see you again."

"Is that all?" Rin teases, feeling a pleased blush settle on his cheeks while he waits for Haru's response.

Haru nods, seeming torn between self-consciously looking away and letting his eyes linger on Rin's blush. "Until I got home."

"Did you touch yourself before you got online?" Rin asks before he can stop himself, distractedly trying to resist the urge to run his hand over the front of his briefs. He's not fully hard yet, but a little more pressure will surely get the job done. "Is that what took—"

"—No," Haru interrupts automatically with a scowl, but there's no bite behind it at all. His next words certainly prove he isn't half as offended as he'd sounded. "I want to now, though."

Rin's breath catches. He's suddenly feeling a lot warmer than the temperature in his dorm room really calls for. " _Y-yeah?_ "

They've texted each other in bed a couple of times before, of course, although Haru's replies are always unpredictable: ranging from the disappointingly basic **I'm hard** to an only slightly more satisfactory **Your imaginary ass feels really good tonight, Rin** on days he's feeling particularly talkative, and they often taper out immediately after they're both 'done'. They've even had something akin to cybersex once or twice. Being able to hear Haru's voice, and see Haru's face, in real-time shouldn't feel any different. But it does— _and why the fuck have they never done this before?!_

"It's your turn again."

Rin blinks. It takes him a second to remember what they'd been talking about before... well, _before_. "Didn't I already tell you enough mortifying shit for one day?"

Haru merely shrugs in response, lifting the laptop up with one hand while he grabs a heavy looking book from the floor and neatly slides it underneath with the other. Once he's satisfied with its stability, he scoots further down the futon until his shins are bracketing the improvised construction and his back is resting against the wall. There's a noticeable bulge near the seam of his light grey pyjama bottoms. "No. I want to hear what else you thought about at the pool."

"If you want to hear the rest that badly, you filthy pervert, you're going to have to show me some skin first!"

"How does that make _me_ the pervert?" Haru retorts drily, raising an unimpressed eyebrow—although he obligingly raises his hips and pushes the waistband of his pyjamas down over them before Rin has the chance to come up with a reply. He leaves the soft looking fabric lazily bunched up mid-thigh, and gives his hardening cock a handful of unhurried strokes while he pins Rin in place with a heated stare. "Is that enough skin?"

Rin's reaching out to touch his screen before he fully realises what he's doing. His outstretched hand drops awkwardly to the keyboard when he catches himself a second later.

" _Haru_..."

Haru hums encouragingly while he gives his cock one last stroke. It stands up perfectly by itself when he lets go and Rin's mouth waters at the sight of it _—_ he wants to lick the smooth skin and raised veins at the underside of it _so bad_.

"Still my turn, huh?" Rin mutters nervously. There's no reply, of course. Not that Rin had been expecting one. "Right. OK... Err, I guess you'd have to put your feet up against the wall across from the bench so anyone walking by wouldn't notice two sets of feet in the stall."

"Around your hips?"

"Mhm, and... I'd palm you through your suit until you got so hard that the tip of it'd poke out from under the waistband," Rin continues in an embarrassingly hoarse voice. At least his words make Haru reach for his cock again. It's a little hard to make out on the screen, but the way Haru closes his eyes and squeezes himself makes for a very motivating reaction. The fact that anyone walking by his door at this time of night is unlikely to understand Japanese plays a factor as well. "Then I'd rub that with my thumb while squeezing your balls with my other hand. I'd make you feel so good, Haru."

Haru makes a low rumbling noise in the back of his throat as he lets his free hand wander down in between his legs to touch himself the way Rin just described. "Like that?"

"That's it. I told you it'd feel nice, didn't I?" Rin chuckles, eagerly watching the blur of Haru's fingers on the screen. "It's your turn again now."

Haru's movements suddenly falter, and a second later he's opening his eyes to regard Rin with an unexpectedly vulnerable gaze. "I thought about this earlier."

The way Haru says the words _—_ his tone a unique mixture of self-reproach and determination _—_ makes it sound like a confession, and it takes Rin an embarrassingly long time to understand exactly they mean. He isn't quite sure what kind of response Haru is looking for, so he settles for playing it relatively safe. "When you got home, you mean?"

Something hot and tender lodges itself in the back of Rin's throat when Haru nods. These kind of conversations with Haru never fail to remind him of the rather battered looking Crocodile Game he used to play with Gou and Sousuke back when they were kids _—_ it can be hard work figuring out which proverbial tooth will send Haru clamping shut when pressed, but Rin's never been one to shy away from a challenge. The rewards are _always_ worth it, anyway.

"I wanted—" Haru starts after a long moment of careful deliberation, then abruptly cuts himself off with a frustrated shake of his head when he can't seem to find the words he wants to use. "I want to make you feel good too."

It sounds straightforward enough _—_ on the surface, that is. Rin's tempted to take it at face value, ensure Haru he's already feeling pretty damn good right now, but there's just _something_... "You will," He says instead. "Just let me get on the bed first, yeah?"

Rin gets up on shaky legs, unplugs his charger (and the external speakers he'd received from Lori not too long after his first half-hearted complaint about being unable to hear his own music over the heavy metal the green haired guy in the room across the hall likes to play 24/7) from the side of laptop and carries it over to the bed near the window. He places it down in between his alarm clock and a box of tissues on the headboard, then makes extra sure his curtains are _completely_ shut before settling down seiza style in front of the screen.

Haru's hands are still resting, palms up, on either side of his erection when Rin finally gathers up the courage to make eye contact through the screen again. It looks like he hasn't moved a single muscle since Rin got up from his desk. The spellbound way Rin is being watched is doing wonders for his confidence.

"Rin," Haru starts cautiously. "Where do you keep your lube?"

"It's right here." Rin mutters embarrassedly, retrieving the small bottle from in between the headboard and the mattress with one hand while adjusting the volume on his laptop with the other. It's unbearably hot inside his room with the windows shut, but Rin is used to the heat by now _—_ the beads of sweat gathering in the dips of his collarbones aren't quite caused by the temperature.

"Put some on your fingers and... wrap them around... it."

He follows Haru's haltingly mumbled instructions by slipping trembling fingers inside his boxers and applying a thin layer of lube to his half-erect length. When Haru narrows his eyes insistently, Rin slides his boxers down over his hips before he can lose his nerve. He feels a little dizzy, in a way that likely has nothing to do with all the blood in his head rushing down towards his crotch, as he watches Haru watch his cock harden to until it's pointing up at the ceiling fan above his bed.

"What else?" Rin prompts shyly when Haru doesn't voice any other requests quickly enough. He's rock hard now.

"Spread your legs a bit and get comfortable," Haru tells him in a frustratingly quiet voice. Rin has to adjust the volume again to catch last couple of words completely. "Your nails _—_ are they short?"

Rin swallows once, then twice, and nods. "I cut them last night."

"Good. Reach behind you," Haru orders after a short deliberation. When Rin does so without a hint of hesitation, he continues in a louder tone: "Then... push your thumb inside."

The angle is weird, but the following stretch and slight stinging sensation are comfortingly familiar. Rin hisses out a shaky breath through his teeth the second the webbing between his fingers hits the puckered skin around his opening.

"Is it all the way in?" Haru asks, eyeing Rin carefully for any signs of discomfort. "Exchange it for two fingers. Slowly."

_Fuck._

Rin whimpers low in the back of his throat. He shifts around a little before letting his thumb slip out, then slides his index and middle finger inside instead. There's barely enough lube, and it burns quite a bit _—_ but it feels _so good._ "H-Haru!"

"Match my pace when you're ready."

Rin gives himself a moment to catch his breath before he starts moving his fingers in and out at roughly the same time as Haru's blurry hand on the screen in front of him. It's easy at first, until Haru starts experimenting with the rhythm and Rin has to force himself to slow down or speed up _just_ when his body is craving the exact opposite. To make up for the lack of control over the pace, he makes sure to aim the pads of his fingers for the sensitive bundle of nerves begging to be touched as often as he can manage. "Can I t-touch...?"

Haru shakes his head, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Not yet."

"Fuck you!" Rin grunts in complaint, although he obediently leaves his aching cock untouched. He could easily ignore Haru's teasing denial and bring himself off within a couple of good hard strokes if he really wanted to... but there's something intoxicating about the idea of Haru being completely in charge. Rin rather enjoys being at his boyfriend's mercy once in a while. He's getting close already, and from the looks of it Haru isn't far behind. "Don't make me beg, you jerk."

"You can add another finger if you must."

It's difficult to focus on what Haru is telling him. His heart is racing, his knees are dipping into the mattress _—_ and fucking hell, he's sliding a third finger in next to the others before he even realises what he's doing. " _Ngh_...!"

"Don't close your eyes, Rin. You'll lose the pace." Haru's husky voice commands. "Are you pretending it's me?""

"N-no," Rin lies through his teeth, struggling desperately to maintain eye contact as Haru's hand speeds up more and more. He hasn't felt this good in weeks. "Why? Are you?"

"Of course I am." Haru laughs, very breathlessly, then promptly comes all over the ridiculous looking t-shirt he's wearing with a surprised gasp. Rin holds still while he watches Haru's twitching cock paint white ribbons on the dark blue fabric and commits the sight to his memory as well as he can while he still has three fingers in his ass.

"Can I touch myself yet?" Rin pants when he can't possibly wait any longer. "Please, Haru..."

Haru's still fighting to catch his breath and can't seem to form any words yet, but he nods _—_ much to Rin's relief. Rin immediately wraps his hand around the base of his cock and squeezes himself firmly while he rocks back and forth onto his fingers with practised ease. It doesn't take long before he's following Haru over the edge with a pleased moan. He cups his hand around the tip of his cock to catch most of his release, then slowly brings it up towards his mouth and licks his palm in broad stripes for Haru's benefit.

Haru sighs contently, lifting his hips up and regretfully pulling his pyjama pants back up. Rin follows his example once he feels able to control the muscles in his thighs again, smiling around the fingers he's licking clean. He uses his free hand to absent-mindedly wipe at a bead of sweat trailing down the back of his neck.

"Your imaginary ass felt really good tonight, Rin." Haru tells him after a long pause while he eyes his t-shirt dubiously.

"Yeah?" Rin smirks tiredly. "Well, I'm willing to bet _your_ imaginary dick felt even better."

 

* * *

 

When Rin wakes up the next morning, there's two texts from Haru waiting for him in the inbox on his phone.

The first one reads **Early morning practice today** , and the second one simply says: **I don't need a new laptop to carry you to bed.  
**

 

**Author's Note:**

> X__x I've been working on this since the beginning of November. I swear. And yet... I still ran out of time (due to an unexpected trip to Japan), so I wasn't able to ask anyone to look it over for me. Hopefully there aren't any more typo's---but I'm finishing this up at 2AM, so I'm not feeling super confident. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed it either way. *hides in a corner!*
> 
> If you like it, I might to the other side to the prompt someday! :D I want reunion smut, too...


End file.
